New Development
by KiraStorm
Summary: Find how Bill Charlie Fred and George acted to Ginny dating Harry. With a little help from Fleur!


_**Warning: I don't do eccents.**_

 _ **New Development**_

 _ **~Weasley Wizard Wheezes~**_

The bell over the store door rang announcing the arrival of a customer. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled, man did they love their welcoming greeting. "Shall we!" Fred asked bowing to George with a cheeky grin

As the two popped out of the backroom that held their D.A.D.A. stock or money-making stock as they loved to preen on about, in a whirl of outlandish purple robes as they flung their arms wide, "WELCOME TO WEASLEY WIZARD WEEZES WHERE YOUR MISCHIEF WE MANAGE!"

They came to a full stop at the sight of Fleur wrapped around Bill's arm. Being trailed by Charlie, whom was applauding them. "You two, sure know how to make an entrance, don't you" Charlie said, coming forth giving them each a clap on the shoulder.

"And an exist, from what Professor McGonagall!" Bill laughed patting Fleur's hand that was tucked into the crook of his arm. As she muttered, "More like they are the show, then make a show."

"Yeah, thanks Charlie," George said blushing at his brother's compliment. They had always looked up to him and Bill.

"Why are you lot, here anyway," Fred asked getting a little pink at the ears, damn Weasley trait.

"We got a letter from Ron, but he wrote instruction that we couldn't read it without the two of you miscreants." Bill said brandishing a purple envelope with a Weasley Wizard Wheezes watermark from their custom sold stationary. "It's got some sort of enchantment on it. Figured since its literally has your name on it, you would know how to break it."

"Okay let's hear it," George said whipping out his wand.  
"What are you doing with that?" Fleur asked letting go of Bill and taking several steps back. She had been staying with the family long enough to know, that whenever one or both twins have a wand in hand. It was best to take cover. No matter the situation!

"It's a special stationary we designed. Instead of reading it you tap the envelope and recite what you want to write. The envelope is designed to record the message. But unlike a howler that will explode if you don't read it immediate. It will wait until the receiver touch it with their wand."

"Shall we," Fred asked, as he too pulled his wand, looking at his brothers, "It'll take all four us, if he wrote to all of us." Bill and Charlie looked at each other cautiously before drawing their wands. With that they each touched the envelope together. Bill and Charlie like Fleur knew better than not to stand too close. After all, the twin's room even now still smelled of gun powder.

There was a loud pop and a wispy figure that resembled Ron's head appeared in the room.

" _Testing! Testing! Hermione, are sure that this how your supposed to use these? I mean it, wouldn't be the first time the twins every gave me anything that not actually worked. It's not going to blow up on me, is it?"_ They saw what must have been a book fly at Wispy Ron's head, _"Hey, do you know how thick your beloved Hogwarts: A History is, it's dangerous to throw…fine I'll see in the morning. Ahemm, hey Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, school is doing better now than the last time I wrote. I've been making sure to monitor what I eat and drink now, and Harry is being cautious about any gifts that girls are giving him. He's having Hermione check them for any enchantments and more love potions. Vaine's got four months of detentions for the love-potion-laced chocolates. McGonagall is furious, she is having Vaine polish all the trophies in the trophy room and scrub the floor of the dungeons without magic. Hermione say McGonagall has been making a list of chores for her, she'll be kept busy for the rest of the year. Bloody hell, I don't think she'll ever want to think about a love potion ever again after McGonagall is done with her."_ The four brothers winced remembering that it was because of the love potion laced chocolates that Ron had nearly died, _"Any way that's not why I'm sending you guys this. There have been some new developments to Ginny love life,"_ the four brothers shivered at the thought of _Ginny_ having a love life, Fleur sent them a disgusted look, _"Since, the twins asked me to keep them updated. So here it is, Ginny dumped Dean a few weeks ago. Apparently, he was hovering a little too much for a girl with six overprotective brothers. She didn't like that he felt the need to help her with everything."_ All four of them chuckled she was a Weasley after they never like to be placated. _"Any way, She managed to catch the snitch in the Quidditch Finials. The Great Git Dean tried to sneak back into her good graces but she shut him down. I don't know what he said to her, but it really hurt her. Took her smile clean off her face , she looks nervous, uncertain about something,"_ Fred and George looked menacing, Bill and Charlie weren't that far off from being angry. NO ONE HURT their Sister and got away unmaimed!

"Do you two, I don't know, have something really dangerous, we can send the Prat," Bill asked nonchalantly

"Nothing lethal, but will last awhile," Charlie included knowing exactly where this was heading. The might not have been as big as trouble makers as the twins. But when pushed to it, they could be and would be maniacal!

"A box of puking pasties without the antidote," Fleur suggested, having had one when she was a Triwizard champion. The twins smiled at their soon-to-be sister. Maybe, they would like having her in the family after all. It would be nice, to have another diabolical mind in the family!

Wispy Ron continued, as the five turned away gathering around the counter, and began plot to out the what and how they were going to send their little 'present' to Dean, _"Hermione held me back, from taking him apart. Says it wasn't my place to interfere, but then something about her lit up! Ginny said something to him and walked away with head high and a take-that smile as only a Weasley could pull off. Left him fuming the rest of the party, well that not true what really had him fuming came when Harry got to the party. Or maybe I should say murderous plotting. Not quite sure what happened, all I know is one minute I'm telling Harry about Ginny's catch. Next minute, their hugging! Then somehow! Somewhere! They were SNOGGING!"_ All four Weasley men turned and gapped! Snogging! Ginny and Harry! They couldn't believe it!

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"George?

"Yes?"  
"Charlie?"

"Yes, Bill?"

"Did he just say that! Or am I hearing things?" they all turned baleful glances at their oldest brother, who looked as if he was about to faint! The man could handle dangerous century old curses, but the very mention of his baby sister kissing a young man he liked and respected had him in a fit of 'the vapors'. Fleur rolled her eyes, stupid men.

Wispy Ron carried on oblivious of the reaction of his brothers, " _… Blimey, I can't really say who did what. But I can tell you that the whole common room was silenced at the sight of Harry snogging Ginny."_ Every one of them turned paler at Wispy Ron at the last three words. Shock written over all their faces except, Fleur who burst out with an 'I knew it!'.

" _She wasn't resisting, I'll tell you that. I mean bloody hell, she was snogging my best mate! Not to mention it seemed to go on for ages, before they finally broke apart. Ginny was blushing as fiercely as Harry. He looked over at me with a bashful look on his face as if asking if we were good. I couldn't help it. I gave him a nod and I hope you lot agree with me. But I could never think of a better guy for Ginny. He's my best mate, and he loves our family. I mean look over the years! First Ginny then Dad and Me, how could I say 'no'. So, I gave him the green light. It's been great, Ginny has been real good for Harry. He is happier than I've seen him in… well ever. Though I still find it awkward when I see them kiss. I'm working on it. So, I'll see you guys soon. Love Ron,"_ Wispy Ron began to fade then came back to add, _"P.S. Don't tell Mom, Ginny wants to tell her in person! I think, we can consider it a really early Christmas present for her don't you."_

"Well, that was an unexpected development." Fred said staring at where Ron's head use to be.

"You can say that again," George added looking at Fred.

"I thought he thought of Ginny as a sister, I didn't have a clue he was interested in her," Bill inserted turning to Charlie.

Charlie just shook his head, "I thought the only feeling he had for her were brotherly, never guessed he had a thing for her."

"But of course, he likes her! I could tell at the Yule Ball. As he watched her dance. How you four, could not notice how gorgeous a woman your sister is turning into!" Fleur shook her head, "It was obvious every time, she walked into a room he was in. His eyes would follow her every move. Even while, speaking to his friends." Fleur huffed, while the boys looked as if they had been hit by stunners, "You four, seriously never noticed that he would always stand next to or close to her at every possible opportunity. Or how he avoids making eye contact with her, but would stare at her during dinner when no one would notice. He always made sure to include her in whatever they were going to play or help with _her_ chores."

She looked at all the bewildered men in front of her, "You have to be joking none of you ever noticed that he would take whatever chance to touch her. Whether it was pulling leaf from her hair or helping her carry laundry." She looked at Bill, "You especial didn't notice! He has been acting exactly like you were, before we started dating. Always nervous, but also always cool, calm and collective."

The four brothers stood there staring at each other, "Well, what do you think," Fred asked Bill, "Do we give the green light on our side or what?"

"The two of you already know your answer?" Bill asked, the twins nodded. They had spent the most time with Harry being on the same Quidditch team with him. But him and Charlie only had a handful of moments to reflect on.

It took a moment, thinking back on the first day he met the now sixteen-year-old boy. As his fourteen-year-old self, fell through the Floo network landing in their mother's kitchen. He wasn't what neither he nor Charlie expected. Though, their mother had praised him to be a sweet, kind thoughtful, polite, shy young boy. They knew that appearances could be deceiving. But the minute Harry had fell out of the fireplace and the way he greeted their mum and brothers. That everything they were told about Harry was the bone deep truth. He could see, that Harry had been surprised by him as if he expected him to look like Percy. He immediately relaxed with them as if they had known each other forever.

He could tell that Harry was starved for affection by the way he let their mum pinch his cheeks and complain he's not eating enough or how he needed some decent clothes. Harry never seemed embarrassed of fact. It was like he thrived from all the love she gave him.

"He got green in my corner," Bill replied.

"Green," the twins said not even having to think. Having known their answer all along.

"He has always looked out for our family, I'd be a real git. If I didn't give him a green light." Charlie supplied. Getting smiles from the rest.

Fleur held out a purple envelope to the four brothers, as they each in turn touched their wands to the paper, before saying together, "He's got green from our corners!" before pulling back their wands.

"So, you guys do realize that when Mum finds out, she is going to be planning their wedding," Fred commented, as they watched Fleur attach the envelope to a Barn Owl that the twins used for long distance delivers.

"Are you kidding, she already started that the first time Harry spent the summer with us. She has wanted Harry in the family. Since that damn owl Ron sent her, telling her that they were friends. Add in the crush, we knew Ginny had on him all through her first year." George added with a shake of his head.

"You know what this means now, don't you?" Bill asked Charlie who had been watching the twins' exchange.

"No?" He asked cautiously, "What?"

"Your next." Bill grinned, as did the twins.


End file.
